ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Chapter 2
Terra draws a card. Let's see what I can do yes Next I activate the spell card cost down this card will allow me to summon my Dragon Blader from a 6 star monster to a four star monster Terra says as she summons her Dragon Blader in attack mode. The Warrior appears and let's out a battle cry. Dragon Blader ATK: 2000 DEF: 1230 LV/6 Hahaha, Terra that monster is weak it can't withstand my Dragon's attack Julie says as she looks at Terra's weak monster. I guess I don't have to tell you about his effect he gains 500 points for every Dragon type on my opponent's side of the field, and if this is the only monster on my side of the field I can special summon one Buster Blader from my deck or hand Terra says as her deck starts glowing as her hair starts flowing through the wind from it. On the field both warriors are on the field. Buster Blader ATK/2600 LV/7 And both warriors gain 300 attack points for each dragon on the field and in the graveyard Terra says as she looks at Julie. Buster Blader ATK/3100 Dragon Blader ATK/2600 Now Buster Blader swing your mighty sword and slay her Dragon Terra says as she looks at Buster Blader. Blader leaps into the air and then comes down and slashes at the Blue Eyes as it exploded into a thousand pieces. Terra: 3800 Julie: 2900 Dragon Blader attacks you as well Terra says as she looks at Julie. As Dragon Blader heads towards her Julie gets a twinkle in her eye. Activate facedown trap card go Mind control this Trap will allow me to gain control of one of your monsters Julie says as Dragon Blader is now her side of the field. Terra grins at that. No, that let's you take control of one of my monsters that I control Terra says as she's in shock about it. Julie smiles. That's right Terra so now I'll take control of your Dragon Blader he's mine for the whole game its a continuous Trap Card. She takes a card from her hand. I'll place this card facedown and end my turn Terra says as she places the card face down into her Disc's Duel slots, and it appears facedown on the field. In the Stands Both Jason and May are worried. Man this isn't good with Dragon Blader in her control she can attack Terra's Buster Blader with it and then leave Terra wide open for a direct attack in the next turn Jason thinks to himself. Julie draws a card and she grins at her draw. What did she just draw Terra says as she thinks to herself. Oh, Terra I activate the Spell Card pot of greed Julie says as she shows her the card as it glows and she draws two cards from her deck and adds them to her hand and she sees two Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and Polymerization in her hand. Perfect now all I gotta do is activate my facedown spell card which is Monster reborn and bring back the Blue-Eyes she took out with her Buster Blader, and then when its out of the way I'll take out her lift points Julie says as she thinks to herself.